


We do it better

by daisysmalia



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, based on the Instagram pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysmalia/pseuds/daisysmalia
Summary: Robbe and Sander redecorate the Christmas tree after Milan knocks it over.Based on Robbe’s Instagram post.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 151





	We do it better

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t sleep and I’m kinda sad we didn’t get a clip today and that they’re leaving us tomorrow. So I wrote this! A clip I would’ve liked maybe? Based off Robbe’s IG pic  
> Sorry it’s sooo bad I wrote it in like an hour and I’m tired haha <3

Robbe glanced over his shoulder to where Sander stood, next to the bare looking Christmas tree. “So you’re telling me he just ran into it?” He chuckled, turning his head in Robbe’s direction.

“Don’t ask how he did it, he’ll never tell,” Robbe replied, taking a sip from his coffee cup, “He probably finally found a match on his dating app and got too excited.”

The two boys began to laugh, sharing a knowing gaze. Milan had been moaning a lot about how single he felt since Sander and Robbe had gotten back together, and how everyone on his dating app had the looks of dolls but the charisma of cold fish.

Sander bent down and picked up a sparkling silver bauble which lay on the floor. He lifted up to his eye which reflected back off it, as the bauble glittered in the moonlight which peaked through a gap in the curtain. Robbe watched on intently, focused on Sander and only him.

Sander then carefully placed the bauble on one of the branches on the tree. Before tilting his head back towards Robbe. Robbe was in a trance gazing at the man he loved. His soft bleached hair, sparkling eyes and perfectly defined cheekbones. He only came out of it when he felt a large bundle of tinsel land on his head.

“You’re not going to let me do this alone are you?” Sander teased in a coy manner.

“I could,” Robbe responded, a glimmer in his eye.

Sander responded by giving him puppy eyes and a slight smoulder. Robbe sighed at the irresistible face Sander was pulling before throwing the bundle at tinsel back at him and pushing himself up off of the sofa. Sander chuckled at his success.

Robbe reached the half naked Christmas tree and glanced at Sander.  
“What first then my artist?”

“You put on all the red and silver baubles, I’ll do the rest,” he beamed, ”We’re making a masterpiece.”

Robbe fumbled around in a see through box full of Christmas decorations and pulled out all the colours Sander had asked for, whilst Sander himself began to distribute tinsel on the tree. Their fingers brushed occasionally when they chose the same branch to work on, which distracted them both. Finding themselves longingly gazing into the others eyes .

Robbe had tried to kiss Sander the first time, but Sander had placed a finger between them ‘not until we’ve finished’ he’d said with a grin. Robbe had just gazed back perplexed. Stuck between pouting and rolling his eyes.

When they’d finished adding extra christmassy objects , like the lights and candy canes, they’d both stepped back to admire the tree.

“I think we do it better,” Robbe said , in reference to how Zoë and Milan had previously decorated the tree. Robbe shuffled over so his arm was touching Sanders and they carefully placed their hands together-entwining their fingers.

“We did a good job,” Robbe said, glancing towards Sander waiting to be kissed.

“It’s not finished yet,” Sander responded before abruptly turning away and reaching down to pick up an angel from the floor. He held it out towards Robbe.

“I think my own angel should put this one on the top of the tree,” he teased with a glowing smile.

Robbe blushed as he carefully took it out of Sander’s hands. He took a step forward and had to stand on his tip toes to reach the top of the tree but he managed to carefully place it there for everyone to see.

“Perfect,” Sander said with pride. Robbe turned back to Sander and they became lost in each other’s gaze once more.

“Not as perfect as you though,” Sander added, Robbe began to blush even more as he pulled Sander close to him for a kiss.

Neither of them noticed Milan and Zoë had watched them decorate the tree together the whole time. Chattering away about how happy they were for the couple. Or that Milan had captured the perfect moment on camera as Sander looked on at his boyfriend, the same love sick way you see in films, as Robbe seemed focused on decorating a tree in a way to please his boyfriend.

Robbe had would later decide to post the picture Milan had taken on Instagram to show the world how in love they were. To cherish the moment.

“You’re only allowed to post it in black and white though,” Sander would say. 

“Why?”

“For the aesthetic.”

Robbe would roll his eyes and kiss Sander to shut him up. But he’d do what his boyfriend wanted.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
